Pitch Saves Jack
by FireCrystal1092
Summary: They warned Jack they told him to be careful. But as always the rebellious white haired teen finds himself in another life and death situation. Until he gets saved by the person he thought never would. Black Ice friendship no romance. implied- Rainbowsnowcone T- For gore.


Pitch saves Jack (a ROTG one shot)

**_Disclaimer I do not own Rise of the guardians, It belongs to Willam Joyce and Dreamworks. _**

**_Few, after three and half Months I have finally finished. _**

**_Warning this fic is going to be extremely long, so for those of you, who do not like to read lengthy chapters, read at your own risk!_**

**I wrote this because; I love Jack and Pitch friendship type stories. And when you really think about it, Jack and Pitch were neighbors! I can just imagine Jack flying into Pitch's lair and freezing Pitch's pointy hair. LoL **

**I hope you like it enjoy the story, and please give me some feedback! I want to improve on my writing skills and your feedback is important.**

* * *

Jack had been in many life and death situations before; he had tackled on many obstacles to get where he was today a guardian. A protector of men women and children, whether they believe it or not, every single legendary figures or myths they read are true; the good, the bad, and the seriously twisted evil. He had fought some spirits that were even worse than Pitch and came out unscaved, so, he was confident that he could get out of this one.

He was wrong.

Jack winced as he was punched in the gut, for the thousandth time to day blood leaking from the sides of his stomach, his face covered in cuts bruises and bloody gashes: a pool of blood lying beneath his feet, as he struggled to get back up his legs, quivering and shaking. As he used the last of his strength to send a beam of frost at his attacker's face. He could not fight very well in this environment, his lungs screamed for air as the figure began to strangle him.

If only he had listened then he would not be in this situation.

* * *

Four weeks ago...In Burgess at 12:30 pm

"You can't catch me Jack"! Jamie taunted as he ran through the woods and flew past Jack's lake; which had remained untouched since last winter the ice still frozen solid even in the middle of the summer.

Many of the guardians had warned Jack how superstitious humans can be but Jack as usually, did not seem to care. He reassured the guardians that humans are not as paranoid as they used to be. They had accepted that there are some things they do not understand, so, he was confident they could handle seeing a frozen lake, in the middle of the summer.

It was a beautiful day in Burgess; Jack was playing tag with Jamie after a long hard day bringing snow, to the other side of the world, and had returned home from the Pole, after a long guardian meeting. Ever since he had defeated Pitch three months ago, north had the guardians report, how well they are performing their duties; every once a month everyone was required to attend. Even, the guardian of Fun who would rather go out and start a snow fight, then sit in the pole listening to North's constant talking.

Jack had fallen asleep, and had a nightmare about his drowning, three hundred years ago, and had accidently talked in his sleep. Causing the guardians to gasp at this shocking discovery.

After the battle with Pitch, the guardians asked Jack what he saw when he looked into his memories, Jack wanted to tell them so badly, but he couldn't. He was too afraid of what the guardians would do, if they found out, he was the first guardian that had become one after death; So, he did what a normal person would do to protect their family from a painful truth. He ran out of the meeting, and went outside and brought snow to the other countries to clear his head.

"Oh! Is that what you think? Well, I bet you did not expect this"! Jack declared as he flew into the sky and then landed right beside Jamie and pointed him in the back.

"Your it! " He said mischievously as he held his staff around his shoulder and walked through the mossy forest floor, and stood beside Jamie. Jack did not know why, but for some reason, he had a bad feeling about this forest; which is why he tried to stay away from it'll these years, there was something ominous about it. The wind would always pull him away from the forest in attempt to protect her friend.

Jamie pouted and said, "Hey come on Jack, that's cheating"!

Jack smiled and said, "I know, but since when do I follow the rules? I go wherever the wind takes me remember?!"

Jamie smiled and said, "I know. "Suddenly something caught his eye, he looked over a small hole ,that was covered in so much moss, he could barely see it; he walked over towards the hole picked off the moss brushing it off to the side and gasped

"Hey Jack, what is this?" he asked innocently as he poked at the whole with a stick he found, laying on the ground to see if it would open.

Jack walked over towards where the boy was, and bent down on his knees to see what Jamie was looking at, it looked one Bunny's tunnels but Jack could see it wasn't, he looked over and saw a piece of broken wood laying near the moss; Jack gasped he remembered this, this was the chunk of the bed that he had broken. When he entered Pitch's lair in Easter! This closed off hole is Pitch's lair! Jack shuddered when he remembered how the nightmares betrayed their king and flung him down into the ground as the soil sucked up the remains of the hole.

Jack grabbed Jamie's Shoulders and pushed him back from the whole and said, "Jamie stay back, you don't want to go in there believe me".

"But Jack! don't you think that it is a little strange, that there's a hole similar to Bunny's so close to your lake, don't you want to see what is down there ?".

"Trust me Jamie! nothing's done there, I went down there before all there is a dark room with nothing in it, if you go down there you could get hurt, and I do not want to have to explain to the guardians, that I went to go and play tag with you, and you got hurt they might never let me see you again is that what you want?! Jack said protectively

"No, but I really want to see what's done there though". Jamie said sadly suddenly Jamie felt something on his shoulder, Jamie looked up to see Jack placing his hand gently on his right shoulder, and he looked scared and protective at the same time. His face hard as he shook his head sternly Jamie looked over at Jack with shock.

It was rare to see Jack with such a serious expression; normally Jack would have a mischievous twinkle in his eye and would often play tricks on the boy. To get him to play games with him. But, there were times when Jamie could tell Jack meant business, where he would act like his older brother and warn him to stay away from certain activities that might put him in danger.

"Okay, I believe you, it's almost time for me to eat lunch anyways" Jamie said brightly as he pulled away from the conspicuous hole, he had been examining. As Jack walked him home, Jack really wanted to fly him home to make sure he was safe, but knew that if he did that some of the people might freak out, at the sight of a boy flying around in the air. The only reason he did it in Easter is because it was dark and most of the adults were inside of their homes.

"Jack, why were you so afraid back in the forest? Jamie asked as he walked across the street his hands in his pockets, as he looked over at the winter spirit with genuine concern.

Jack sighed and said "I'm not going to escape from this one am me".

Jamie smirked and said "Nope, if you don't tell me, I'm going to tell Pippa about how that time you belched in your sleep, while Tooth was looking at your teeth."

Jack winched that the memory, he had gotten through eating a big meal in Jamie's room ,when he went to a guardian meeting and had fallen asleep on Tooth's lap. He and Tooth were sitting on the couch, as they listened to North's report and he had fallen asleep again. Tooth loved looking at Jack's teeth any chance she gets, not that he minds it. Tooth is very pretty and nice. He loved the way that her eyes twinkle every time he walks into the room, and the way she looks at him, when she thinks he is not looking.

Bunny had once pranked him, by writing a fake love letter from him asking Tooth to go out on a date with him, as revenge for freezing the Warren again. Thankfully, he managed to get out it of Bunny's hands, before he could deliver the letter to Tooth; before the meeting but Jack could not look into Tooth in the eye, without turning a deep shade of red throughout the meeting .He had glared at Bunny as he smirked and laughed at how flustered Jack was.

After four months of knowing Tooth, he began to sleep on her soft feathery lap more often. Her claim steady breaths, would often put him into a blissful sleep, He knew that Tooth liked it as much as he did,

But two weeks ago when he fell asleep, it was different. Normally, he would resort to eating at Jamie's after the guardian meetings, but after a long night of bringing snow he was extremely hungry.

He decided to go to Jamie's first and ate some snacks, while they watched movies and talked. They were having so much fun, Jack did not realize the time, and had stuffed random food in his face, and swallowed it and flew over to the pole in a hurry. So, after twenty minutes into the meeting he had fallen asleep on her lap again, Tooth decided to take a peek at his teeth when he belched loudly in Tooth's face.

When he woke up he saw that Bunny and North were laughing so hard that tears were coming out of their eyes, and Tooth was yelling at them to stop laughing, while her cheek flushed a bright red color and Sandy just smiled. He looked at them with confusion and had asked them what happened, Bunny had told the story to Jack while trying to keep a straight face, and Jack blushed with embarrassment and apologized to Tooth.

"What's the deal with you and Tooth anyway are you guys dating yet"? Jamie asked

Jack blushed and said, "What! Where did that come from? Let's go to back why I was afraid back in the forest, that answer is safer!"

"Hey! I was just asking, why you are getting so defensive". Jamie asked as he curled his lips up into a similar smirk Jack knew all too well, because he used it on Jamie several times.

Jack sighed and thought, I got to stop hanging out with this kid, and I'm rubbing off on him! Soon, he is going to steal my thunder on the naughty list. It's my job to be the world's _naughtiest kid. Because being nice is not all that fun. _He thought with a smirk Jamie's blackmail was good, but Jack could do a whole lot better.

"Oh yeah well, wait until I tell Pippa what you wrote about her in your diary". Jack taunted

It was Jamie's turn to blush with embarrassment, as he hid the side of Jack's stomach, and yelled "You read my diary how could you! Those are my most private thoughts, please do not tell Pippa I like her, I wasn't really going to tell Pippa about you burping in Tooth's face!" he said desperately

"Okay, Okay I won't It isn't as funny to tease other people about their crushes when you are the one whose is teased is it"? He said thoughtfully

"No". Jamie said with remorse as he looked down at the ground.

"Then you should not do it, every once in a while it is okay, if you really know the person enough to know they will not get sad or hurt, when you tease them, I do not mind if you do it, but your friends might, you should always treat others the way you want to be treated even if they are not nice to you". Jack said

Jamie walked over towards Jack and gave him a hug and said, "Thank you Jack, I'm really glad I met you, you are like the big brother I never had, it is really sad what happened to you, but I'm glad it did, because if you died that day in the lake I never would have met you." He said sobbingly as he buried his head in Jack's hoodie

"Hey, what's wrong Kiddo what's with the crocodile tears, I thought we were having fun"?! Jack asked with concern as he smiled and ran his hands through his brown hair trying to cheer him up.

"We were, until I teased you about Tooth! I should have never done that, when did I become so cruel?!" Jamie asked with wonder as the tears continued to fall down his face.

"Oh come on now that was nothing! That's what families do, they drive each other nuts, and they hurt each other, and tease each other. I think you misunderstood what I said, What I meant was teasing people is fun to do but you got to remember, to never cross the line; do not tease people so harshly that you make them feel bad, because you might feel bad as well.

Jamie wiped away his tears with the back of his hand and gave Jack a sad smile and said, "Well, when you put it that way, I guess it is okay to tease you from time to time right?"

"Yeah, but remember Jamie, I Am the master of tricks, so if you want to be able to trick Jack frost you got to think on your toes". Jack gloated as he tiptoed over to Jamie and gave him a playful shove and ran away daring Jamie to catch him.

Jamie laughed and said, "Hey!" as he ran after Jack, Jack laughed contently as he watched Jamie race after him, his legs going as fast as his little legs could carry him, as he watched Jack turn the corner of the sidewalk ,Jamie grinned as he felt his heart pounding against his chest.

While, Jack was distracted Jamie jumped on top of Jack's back forcing both them to fall on the ground laughing. Both breathing heavily from running.

"Now that, ...was fun." Jack said in between breaths as he looked at Jamie with smirk beads of sweat, freezing against his forehead. Jack wiped away the frozen sweat, from his forehead and asked Jamie to get off him so that he could take him home.

Jamie looked at Jack sadly, disappointed that their fun was over, but complied and got off Jack's back as they entered Jamie's neighborhood, when they got to his house Pippa, Cupcake, Monty and the rest of the gang were waiting for him. They smiled and waved at Jack, Jack smiled and waved back before calling on the wind and flying through the sky.

Jack was on his way over to bug Bunny, in the Warren when something grabbed him, Jack tried to escape; but before he could fight back, he was hit in the back of the throat. All he saw was the blinding light from the sun and a dark sinister grin before everything went black.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes, his vision blurry and unfocused, he looked around the room, and thought _Where am I, what happened? _The last thing he remembered was saying goodbye to Jamie and flying over to the Warren.

"Good, you're awake I was afraid you would never wake up". A voice said condescendingly, as two big boots stomped over towards Jack.

"Who are you?!" Jack said weakly, for some reason he felt extremely tired his eyes were droopy and dilated, he squinted his eyes trying to see clearly but his eyes had not adjusted to the darkness of the room.

"My name is Gale Connors but, you might know me better as the spirit of Order". He said darkly

"Why did you kidnap me, where am I?! Jack yelled as he struggled to escape the robes but with his hands bound and his staff out of his reach he cannot fight back. He is stuck.

"I kidnapped you because, this world needs order a lot more than it needs immature teen spirits, prancing around the world delivering fun, Wherever he goes; the world is in turmoil and Manny sends a child to do a man's job, do you really think you have what it takes to be a guardian?!". He said coldly

Jack frowned and said, "I will do what I can with what I have, if you really are the spirit of order, why are you kidnapping people? Why aren't you doing your job? Maybe that is why Manny did not pick you, because you are too busy being jealous of everyone else, to do your job properly".

"How dare you! You think that you are so cool Frost, but really you are just a big joke, and all the other spirits know it! It was just luck that you were able to save your sister that day, It was luck that Manny picked you out of the hat filled with millions of other cards, and it is luck that helped you defeat Pitch face it, you are just a little kid!"

Jack lowered his head sadly and thought, He is right, who was I kidding? Who Am I to talk to someone about them not doing their job properly, I can't even sit in a meeting without sleeping. What if a bigger threat than Pitch rises will I be able to face it?

"I am not going to hurt you Frost, but I am going to advise you to watch your back, there are a lot of spirits and legendary figures that are after your head! Some of them are even more powerful than Pitch and will not hesitate to kill you! I was ordered by Manny to make sure that you take your job more seriously. Or else the consequences could mean the difference between life and death".

"I have faced Life and death situations before ,trust me I can handle it". Jack said coolly as he gave him a playful smirk.

"Good, that means you are confident that, you have gained enough believers to help boost your power, and will be prepared to fend off anyone that is going to harm you"?". He asked Jack seriously

"I don't ,but I'm sure the other guardians can help me". Jack said hopefully

Gale laughed coldly and said, "Is that what you think? Jack they are extremely busy most of the time! Even if they could help you, they would be putting themselves at risk. Because, unlike you the other guardians are not a seasonal spirit. They need the believes of the children to stay strong, and if you keep them from doing their job; the whole world will be full of fear, greed and chaos the guardians cannot hold your hand anymore, it is time you break off the training wheels and prove yourself as a guardian"!

"But how! How can I be the guardian of Fun and take my job seriously, being serious is not in my job description, if Manny is so unhappy with my performance why he picked me?!" Jack yelled out desperately as he looked down at the ground sadly, his eyes in the brink of tears as he looked away from the spirit of order in shame.

The Spirit of Order frowned, when he saw just how disoriented the kid was at his lecture, he did not know why Man in Moon asked him to do this? He remembered that He had gotten the same lecture from Ombric back in the day. The boy was just like him. Forever trapped in between childhood and adulthood, Gale was nineteen years old when he became a spirit; over the years ,he had to deal with making sure the world was balanced. And, lately the guardians had made his job difficult. With their latest battle with Pitch they had tried to obliterate fear completely .Which was extremely foolish, fear is needed because without fear, people would never learn. They would just to the same dumb mistakes over and over again.

Jack frowned, when he noticed the look Gale was giving him and said,

"I do not need your pity, because you are right; I am just a dumb kid, I will never be like the other four, I Am too different ".he said scornfully.

"Now hold on their kid , I never said you were dumb , all I said was you are a kid; and it is true, no matter how many years pass, you will always be young at heart. So, I can understand this is a difficult task for you". He said sympathetically

Jack smiled sadly and said, "Thank you, you are really nice".

"No problem, Manny does not want you to change who you are on the inside, he wants you to pay more attention when you fly. You get so caught up in the joy of flight that you do not pay attention to what is in front of you; if you had, I would not have been able to kidnap you". He informed Jack.

_"That's true, you do get caught up in the joy that you almost bump into things; the only reason why you haven't, is because of me". _Wind whispered into Jack's ear.

Jack rolled his eyes and said, "Did I ask for your input"?! He mumbled stubbornly.

"Excuse me"!? Order asked offensively

"No, not you! Wind decided it was the 'appropriate' time to comment on how I fly, please continue". Jack said brightly

"So, the rumors are true ,you can speak to the Wind; what is it like"? He asked curiously

"Sometimes it is amazing, to be able to be the only spirit, besides autumn to be able to speak to the wind! And sometimes ,it's annoying because Wind sometimes acts like my mother, and I get annoyed by her constant nagging!" Jack explained

"I see, have you been able to speak to the other disembodied spirits or is it just the wind"?

Actually, I'm not quite sure, I Am sure if I focus really hard, I can listen to Water with me being a winter spirit. All ice and frost is just frozen water so I Am sure I can speak to Water, but I'm pretty sure I will be unsuccessful at speaking to Fire or lightning"

"By The way, since this was a test run can you untie me? These ropes are starting to burn"! Jack said flatly

"Oh Sorry, I forgot, here you go". Order Said as he pulled a small pocket knife and cut off Jack's ropes and gave him his staff back. Jack smiled at him as he rubbed his bloody wrists with care, and concentrated his powers into his wrists as he froze the source of the bleeding to keep it from infecting.

"You will heed my warning right?! Frost, promise me you will be more cautious". He said with concern as he looked at Jack sternly not sure if he could trust the rebellious winter spirit.

Jack smiled and said, "Sure, I will". He resisted the urge to burst out laughing at Order's request, as he flew through the roof so hard that the ceiling crumpled in pieces leaving a giant hole where Jack exited.

* * *

Jack flew through the air as he bursted into uncontrollable laughter, Order was so busy looking at Jack ,that he did not notice Jack's eye roll, as Jack crossed his fingers behind his back, as he bit his lip to prevent him from smirking at his request ._What an idiot _Jack thought who was does he think he is? Kidnapping Jack and then ordering him to refrain himself from enjoying the excitement of flight?!

Because Man in Moon said so ?! He refused to believe that , after three hundred years of flying freely through the sky that. Manny would suddenly care about what Jack did during his job. Just because he was worried about his new title as the guardian of fun !

Jack had been in life and death situations with other spirits long before he was a guardian! So ,he was not worried about looking behind his back , to see if any of them attacked. Because, he if he got so hung up on the fear of being attacked or ambushed by jealous spirits, then he will not be able to do his job and that would be no fun.

There is no way, he was about to let a couple of spirits get the better of him, he was sure of itches would never end up in that kind of situation, and even if he did, he would find a way out of it .Because after all, he was the master of all tricks, he could find a way to trick the spirits into letting him go. He thought over confidently

Little did he know that, four weeks later a gang of jealous spirits would kidnapping him from his lake and take him somewhere the guardians will never be able to find him.

* * *

Presently in an unknown location far from Burgess...

A tall stocky shadowy figure sat alone in the empty blackness of an old abandoned cave, underneath one of the old towns that slaves used to use for the underground railroad around the civil war, that laid deep blow the old rusty pipes and sewage systems of the modern world forever forgotten and left to rot much like Pitch Black after the guardians defeated him, leaving him under the mercy of the very things that served him. He fled far from Burgess, so he would not have to worry about seeing that dreadful Jack Frost, who had foolish braided into his lair several weeks later trying to comfort him.

_Damn, Damn, Damn that Jack Frost! And his annoying trouble making blue puppy dog eyes and his accursed smile why has my worst enemy invaded my thoughts why do I care so much about pleasing someone should hate!_ Pitch thought as Pitch sit on his throne chair throw a black sand dagger at the black sand Jack Frost ,as his nightmare cat leap on Pitch's lap purring contentedly as Pitch continued to stroke him.

After his harsh defeat, he was left brooding in his lair contemplating whether or not he should try to take his revenge on the guardians. For how badly they humiliated him, but decided that in his current condition his defeat would be unavoidable. Considering, how weak he was and was forced to stare into the black abyss feeling more alone than ever before that is until Jack came. Pitch frowned sadly, when he remembered the speech Jack said to him in attempt to make him feel better about himself.

"Pitch the guardians have told me, you had been like this for a long time even before any of them ever existed, I had spent three hundred years alone, isolated and cut off from the world unable to trust anyone in fear of getting hurt. Every time some came close to me, I messed it up, I made a mess wherever I went, and many of the spirits hated me and had told me the world was better off without the cold. That all winter did, was kill innocent people and cause people live in constant terror of being caught in a blizzard or freeze to death. People often mocked and pushed me around saying that the reason nobody believed in me, was because I deserved it, I had killed countless lives with my fun practical jokes and I should just disappear".

Pitch remembered how he tensed up at the immortal teen's confession, and looked over at him, His expression was unreadable to the shade, his deep crystal blue eyes bore into his yellow ones, and for a moment Pitch remembered why he wanted to recruit Jack back in Antarctica, because he was probably the only spirit in the world, who understood what is it was like not knowing their purpose. Not knowing why people had often tossed them aside, just because they had an ability that was misunderstood by the other spirits scorned , hated and pushed aside. Jack and Pitch had both walked similar paths, but while Jack chooses the path of a guardian loved and admired by many, Pitch had choose loneliness and isolation.

At least he thought he did, pitch was not sure he wanted to be the nightmare king anymore. Pitch loved being able to scare children and manipulate the shadows, but he hated not having anyone to talk to, and wished that just for one day, he would be able to walk across the street and have people accept and love Pitch for who he was. Instead of belittle him and try to erase him front existence, fear was a necessary part of life even Pitch knew that, so why didn't the guardians?

Pitch had searched high and low for the winter spirit, he had checked his lake, checked the Bennett boy's house, checked Antarctica ,Russia every single town in every single country with little success, when he went over to the Pole to ambush him at the guardian meeting. He was shocked to find North looking down sadly at his desk, his eyes were red and bloodshot the usual twinkle of childlike wonder had faded into sadness and concern Pitch saw that there was a plate full of chocolate chip cookies that had gone cold the eggnog untouched and forgotten near North.

North frowned, not even bothering to turn around to face Pitch, he did not have to, after countless centuries of knowing the shade, he was able to recognize the sound of his nightmare sand from Sandy's dreamsand and it did not help the fact, that he could hear Pitch's steady breath as he looked down at the ground and said,

"He is not here Pitch, now leave me be, I'm too sad to deal with you and your constant need to take over world now, go or else I will make the yetis show you the way out". He said

"North, that sounds like an empty threat, you seem too sad to actually go through with it .Besides, the yetis would not be able to touch me, I would just turn to sand and retreat back to my lair, North ...I can't believe I'm saying this ...or why I even care. But, where is Jack North, where is that trouble-making snow child, I have been looking for him everywhere and I have not be able to find him". He said with awkward concern trying to sound menacing but failed.

North sighed and said , "I do not know, we have looked everywhere for him, Jack is nowhere to be seen, we have not seen him or heard of any trace of him for four weeks, it is like he disappeared off the face of the earth". He said sadly trying to fight back the tears that threatened to escape from his eyes he was not about to let his arch nemesis see him so broken.

"Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy had gone out searching for him, using a snow globe but they have not returned, and I Am concerned about what has happened to them, I want to believe they had found Jack and am on their way, I really do. But, I Am running out of options, I had asked Manny what the best thing for me to do is. And he says that I should just accept the fact Jack and the other guardians may not return." He added bitterly

Pitch was flabbergasted at the Russian warrior's response and shuttered out gibberish in shock unable to find the right words, he had never thought he would see the day that Nicholas the strong Russian warrior would give up. No, this is not how things are supposed to be! North is supposed to be a claim collect swords men, with a mischievous smirk playing on his lips, as he cruises out in Russian to his enemies. Not this sad fat men wallowing in the counter crying his eyes out morning the disappearance of his comrades The North he knew would have gone looking for them not stare blankly at his desk in sorrow.

Finally after about five minutes of sputtering nonsense trying to make sense of everything he finally breaks out of his shock and said,

"What.,... has happened to you North"?

North turned around and glared at the shade , and before Pitch could even blink he was pinned against the wall with a cold blade against his neck. Pitch gulped, as he looked into the Russian man's eyes trying to maintain a blank face , not wanting to admit that was afraid of what the Russian was doing to do to him.

"What has happened to me? What about what has happened to you, why do you care all the sudden? A couple of months ago you were trying to destroy all of us! Now, you care about Jack and the rest of us who exactly are you trying to fool?! Pitch because it is not working, just leave me be I have suffered enough. Besides, there is nothing you can do now go, before I make you". North said uncharacteristically cold as he glared at Pitch threateningly his grip on the sword tightening.

Pitch rolled his eyes and sighed with frustration as he disappeared turning into a pile of black sand before taking North's sword, dropping it on the ground and pinning North against the wall.

"I miss Jack alright,! There I admit it deep, deep ,deep deep down, there is a small reminisce of concern and care for the winter spirit, I could care less about your friends because they had tried to kill me, but you can't kill fear. Fear is necessary without fear people would not learn how to be brave they would not learn what is right and what is wrong and we have bigger things to worry then my current aliment". Pitch said coolly trying to calm North down, but was unsure it was working, because he doesn't know if he ever comforted someone before instead of trying to scare them.

North did not say anything he just stared at Pitch his eyes widened with confusion and shock as he looked at the Nightmare king, It seems like the guardian's resentment lovable troublemaker has won over Pitch's heart as well. Ever since Jack had entered into their lives things seemed a lot more...well, fun.

North had begun to lose the true meaning of what it means to be a guardian they all did. But, Jack helped remind them that being a guardian was not just about protecting the children, but spending time with them as well. North smiled happily as he remembered the oath of the guardians and how far he has come. Since, he had helped save the kids in Santoff Claussen from the bear, encountering Pitch for the first time and meeting Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy, helping Jack discover his center and the battle at Easter. Sure his life had ups and downs but he had no regret about saying yes to MiM all those years ago.

If he hadn't, his life would have been a whole lot different, as much as he hated to admit it; Pitch was right he was acting like a fool.

North looked over at Pitch as he sucked up his breath and held it and then opened his mouth and said,

"As much as I hate to admit it, Pitch you are right we need to save Jack, we get back, I want to talk to you about something. I should have done centuries ago" North said

Pitch said nothing but merely nodded at the tall Russian warrior, as they went down the elevator, North looked over at Pitch as Pitch looked down at the ground sadly. His eyes showing a wide range of emotions that his face tried to hide, in fear of what North would think of him; if he suddenly opened up to him after centuries of trying to destroy him and his friends.

Pitch and North said nothing as the elevator stopped, Pitch was the first to walk off the platform as he waited for North to tell the yetis to prepare the sleigh. Pitch did not know why he wanted to ask the guardians for help in finding Jack, if Jack was in as much trouble as they think he is; then he should be able to sense his fear, to find out the boy's location. Maybe, it is because he knew that his hatred for the guardians, was not actually hate at all. It was jealousy. He was jealous of the guardians people believed in them they were not weak, left to fend for themselves in the dark.

They were not hated, or alone like he was they were a family Pitch meant what he said to Jack in Antarctica, when he said knew what it was like to long for a family. Ever since he had opened his eyes as Pitch Black he felt like something was missing, like he knew that he was meant to do greater things, that he was better than this; but, the fearlings had been stronger against Pitch's better judgment. Now, with his powers drained he can think more clearly about his actions and what he had done. When Pitch was down in his lair for four months he had a lot of time to think, especially about what Jack had said, two weeks after his defeat. Is it true? can he really be believed in without consuming the world in darkness and destroying the guardians?

Pitch truly wanted to believe it was true, that he could make up for his mistakes and turn over a new leaf ,and apologize to MiM and the rest of the guardians and spirits he had hurt over the years. Suddenly, Pitch collapsed on the floor, as he wheezed and breathed in heavily finding it difficult to breathe all the sudden. His vision had become blurry and unfocused his ears ringing; the last thing he saw was North and a couple of yetis rushing over to his side with concern before everything went black.

* * *

In Pitch's dreamscape

Pitch was running through a dark tunnel, he breathed heavily as he looked back to see the fleet of fearlings coming after him, the blackness was suffocating him from the inside out his blood ran cold when he noticed he had suddenly ran into a dead end.

"No, no stay back!", Pitch said with fear as the fearlings circled around him as he backed away until he was pinned against the wall the fearlings looking down at him.

" **You can run but you cannot hide Pitch, soon you will get too tired to fight back against our control you will give in to fear and you will destroy the guardians!".**

"What if I don't want to fight the guardians anymore, why do you want me to destroy them anyway you have existed longer than the guardians "Pitch declared

**"You have to do it you have no choice, it is because of us that you are what you became today you owe us Kozmotis Pitchner, We are in control if you don't we destroy the Frost boy. You have been defying our influence for months now, and we know that it is because of what Jack said ,have you forgotten who you are and what you have done? You are Pitch black the nightmare king! You do not deserve another chance they are trying to deceive you they are not to be trusted you are destined to be alone!"**

Pitch did not even bother trying to defend himself, knowing it was true he was a horrible person, he had done many bad things that he was not proud of, this had been going on for months now perhaps even longer than that ,where he would often try and fight for control with the fearlings the inner battle had often made him belligerent and exhausted. On the day that Jack had visited, he had recently woken up from a dream similar to this one, this has been a recurring dream of his since Easter and Pitch often wondered why he was getting these dreams now.

He had always been the nightmare king. Right? Pitch wondered but if he had always been the nightmare king ,then why did the fearlings call him Kozmotis Pitchiner and who was Seraphina ?

"You can do what you will with me, but stay away from Frost I had tried to get him on our side but he was not interested so leave him alone"! Pitch yelled

Suddenly Pitch felt a sharp pain forcing him off his feet and onto the ground, his ears ringing as his head throbbed in pain blood leaking from the his forehead as he thrashed around wildly trying to stop the pain.

**"You are in no position to make demands! we are in control, we will conquer the world and have a world full of fear and darkness and you will do it for us whether you like or not!"**

"No I refuse to be your little puppet any longer! , I will not harm anyone ever again, I can change, I know I can change, if you want to be feared so badly then why are you hiding?! Instead of using me why don't you try and take over the world without me with nobody to tie you down you can easily get it done"

**"No we cannot, do you think we like having to use a pathetic human as a host? No, quite the opposite we detest it. However, we need a host to truly spread fear around the world without it, we are just dark disembodied spirits with nowhere to go; and with the guardians around without a body we will not be much of a threat ".**

"I do not care, anymore, you are right the guardians...hate me the only person I can truly trust is Jack ,that is why I have to get him back, even if it means submitting to your influence forever ,the guardians may think that I am in control but I'm not, just because I Am aware of my actions doesn't mean I can control them. Please, I will do anything you ask just spare the boy, I do not know why but the thought of Jack disappearing forever makes my heart ache, I feel like I Am connected to him somehow. I need to talk with him please do not hurt him. Pitch said sorrowfully

**"We will spare the boy, less than one condition Kozmotis and one condition only, that you will promise to never fight our influence ever again. You will promise to aid us in whatever we need and be our king and mighty ruler of the shadows, forever." **

"Very well, this is the last time I swear". Pitch said sadly

**"It better be for your sake, and the boys".**

* * *

Pitch gasped and breathed heavily when he opened his eyes he found himself in the back of the sleigh, North looking over at him as he flew the sleigh. He looked over at his surrounds and noticed they were flying above an ocean somewhere so they had been moving for quite a while.

How long was I out? He wondered as he rubbed the back of his head in exhaustion his head was killing him.

North did not know that the nightmare king could get nightmares himself and from what he heard when Pitch talked to his self-sleep that he was being manipulated controlled by whom, by what? Why would you force someone to do all those cruel things he has done over the years, his last speech about protecting Jack sadden him. It was true they had a strong dislike for Pitch they loved to hate him, they hated him so much it never had accrued to them that Pitch maybe possessed.

Maybe he should have tried listening to Manny back at Easter, Manny had tried to tell him about Pitch but North was too trained on the latest news about Jack being a guardian that he had forgotten all about it. He may have to talk to Mother Nature about trying to free him from whatever was controlling him. But, Seraphina probably did not want to talk to any of the guardians after how badly they treated her father.

But, I am sure Jack can talk to her she is his mother after all. Well, his spiritual mother Seraphina will never replace Jack's human mother, but North could tell that Jack cared deeply about her. Jack doesn't even know that Seraphina was Pitch's daughter yet. All the guardians were going to tell him in the meeting four weeks ago when Jack went missing.

Jack coughed and wheezed as the attacker continued to strangle Jack he lifted Jack up in the air and then kicked him near the wall, Jack winced in pain as his back slammed against the hard concrete wall, Jack was at his breaking point. He had been able to fend them off for four weeks now, but he was getting tired. His face was covered in blood, his cheeks were covered in bruises and severe cuts Jack lifted his head up and then winced as he felt a crack in one of his ribs from the impact.

"W-why are you doing this"! Jack uttered out as he struggled back on his feet while using the wall as a support beam to help him off his feet his hands trembling and legs quivering.

The attacker laughed and said, "Like we would ever tell you that Frost, I got to say I am impressed at first I was skeptical about why Manny picked you, but you are quite resourceful for someone of your size you put up quite a fight. But, now it is time to put an end to it but it will not be as fun to kill you without looking at the face that will end your life"

As the figure stepped into the light Jack gasped with shock as he watched the figure split into seven different people, he had previously thought that there was only one person who was attacking him but there were seven, seven girls to be exact they all had ugly scars on their faces with long black cloaks with a hood on them.

"Your the -"

"The seven deadly sins yes, I am Greed these are my sisters Pride, Envy, Sloth, Wrath, Lust and gluttony we attacked you because we are after youthful spirits like yourself to suck your life force energy and bring it into our bodies. To help keep our scars hidden. Plus we hate anything joyful or happy it weakens us and seeing that you are the guardian of fun the bringer of joy that you will be our next victim".

Jack frowned and said, "Wiping me out will not take the joy out of the world it will still be there you can try and kill me but you will get nothing in return".

"Ha I do not care, all I care about is me and power, Oh I love power and showing my dominance by wiping out the useless spirits that have no place in the world like you"

Jack glared at her and said, "I am not useless".

"I think he is all talk sis, I say you rip out his throat"! Wrath said with anger as she looked down at Jack with a hand on her hip.

"I wish I could get angry like that, I am useless I can't do anything but complain why can't I be like everyone else". Envy said sadly she had short black hair with orange bangs and eyes she had a sad envious look on her face.

"Shut up Envy"!

Envy sobbed lightly under her breath as she pulled out a napkin and began blow her nose and hid under her hood and said," Why do I have to be so different why can't I fit in I just want to be like everyone else."

"Aw do we have to kill him he is so cute!" Lust said she had short curly black hair with deep pink eyes she wore red armor with a broken heart on it with a long red cape she wore red lipstick with ugly red scars across her nose.

Jack frowned he hated when girls looked at him like that. As if He were a meal they been saving for a long time and wanted to taste it, the room looked a lot less ominous with the lights on, it was a fantasy elegant room with candles flickering all around him. It looked like an old church with the dusty benches riddled with cobwebs and rotted wood. He was tied where the priest would seat as the people worshiped god.

The seven deadly sins have been told to be as both men and women 's hidden desires and blackened traits that people had tried to hide they were like Pitch. Everyone hated them and had tried to erase them from existence Greed most of all. Jack understood why she would want to wipe out the other spirits they had pushed her away and mistreated her a lot longer then him.

Heck she was older then Pitch, he was surprised she had not lashed out already that still did not make it right, and whether or not he sympathized with her did not matter. Because if she planned to wipe out the other spirits she would wipe out the belief of children as well and Jack could not let that happen.

"Look I understand where you ladies are coming from but killing the other spirits will not make the people like you better, you got to show that Greed is not just about being power hungry and have a deep want for money. It is also the way people take a interest in something beautiful and want to have more of it because it makes them feel better". Jack said

Greed looked at him with shock and said, "I never asked to be the spirit of Greed I have tried and tried to be different, but no matter how hard I try to be good- She swallowed to prevent the tears from falling and continued. no matter how hard I try all I do is bring bad. They call us Deadly for a reason Jack, we do not want to hurt you. But, if we do not kill we will die, I do not want to disappear, I do not want my life to be meaningless".

"I try not to boast to much but it is part of me, I have tried to give some of my sisters the credit they deserve but whenever I open my mouth all that comes out of me is smack talk" .Pride said

Jack looked at them and said, " I know you guys can't help who you are, maybe there is a reason you guys exist is to remind people that nobody should go through life trying to act all perfect all the time. We all have our sins and that is okay, it is because of you guys that people go to church in the first place. Because if sins didn't exist neither would the idea of right and wrong. People would just walk around doing whatever they wanted, without any punishment or guilt People can be cruel and misunderstanding but if you put your mind to it you can accomplish anything".

Greed frowned as she raised her sword and said, "I am sorry Jack it is too late for us, we have too much blood on our hands for the children to like us and I cannot bare the thought of the people rejecting us and burning us on the stake again. As the oldest of the seven deadly sins I have to protect my family even if it means being marked a demon or possession. Since I am no longer human I no longer care or feel sympathy for the people that had brutally murdered us".

Jack looked at Greed with shock and said, "What are you talking about! kids love dark heroes have you ever heard of Spawn, Batman, Ghost rider, Cat Woman or the Grim reaper they all had to make sacrifices to save the people they had blood on their hands and sure people hated them because they did not understand them but they did what was right".

Greed frowned and said, "Such tales only exist in comic books Young snowflake, the sooner you realize that the sooner you will grow up and face reality".

"How old are you I - mean when did you become a spirit"? Jack asked

Greed sighed and said,

"A long, Long time ago back in when the England parliament was first formed their lived a young couple and their seven daughters little did the husband know that his wife came from a long line of witches and taught her daughters the art of potions, charms, and spells after ten years of marriage the husband had passed away, after getting lost at sea. Leaving the wife and her seven daughters alone without a man the wife's kids were taken from her hands, and sent to live a life of servitude slaves for the king and queen of England.

Jack gasped but Greed ignored his reaction and continued to tell the story he glanced over at the other six Envy was sobbing, Wrath looked like she wanted to tear Greed apart for telling the story, Pride looked like she wanted to cry but was too prideful to allow herself too, gluttony was not really paying attention she was eating and gazing down at a diamond penitent ring on her finger in awe and sloth was asleep in mid-air her drool falling down on Jack's hair.

Jack looked up at Sloth with disgust and shivered and said, "Eww".

"That was their first mistake the second mistake was treating them so harshly they were beaten and thrown around for five years until finally the sisters rose up and used their charms and spells to fight back against the king and queens cruel treatment in the end they were burned on a stake and lived 20,0000 years in loneliness and pain."

"People have changed, spirits have changed I am sure you have heard of the battle of Easter". Jack said

"The one that happened five months ago with you and the rest of the guardians yes I have heard of it. What does that have to do with anything". Greed asked impatiently

"I was alone for 300 years compared to what you suffered through mine might not be all that much. But, after I defeated Pitch the spirits started to be a lot nicer to me, maybe if you help battle a evil spirit it could win in your favor".

Greed rolled her eyes and said, "You just doing get it do you, we are the sins we are the personification of evil we invented evil and you want us to change fat chance snowflake". she said as she raised her sword and sliced it through Jack's stomach.

Jack coughed out blood, some of the blood dripped down the front of his sweatshirt making it wet and uncomfortable, but he did not care. All he cared about was protecting the children of the world. He had tried to seek diplomacy but she was too stubborn and power hungry for her own good he should have known she was Greed after all.

"Sisters, lets end this". Said Greed as she walked slowly towards Jack her sword ready as she went in for the kill, but before she could something bursted into the wall and slammed her against the wall making her hit her head and pass out.

" NO!".

"Oh my god look how injured he is

"Wow looks like you are a lot tougher then you look eh Frostbite"? Bunny said Bunny did not want to believe it when Pitch and North had found them on a abandon island in the middle of the ocean tied to a tree Sandy was able to escape because he was made of sand but Tooth and Bunny were not so lucky Sandy tried to help out as best as he could but whatever robe that held them

Jack tried to see who the people were but his vision was blurred from the tears, Jack had been in life and death situations before, but this one was a little too close to death for comfort. His head was throbbing so much he felt like he was going to pass out, the bruises and bloody gashes mixed with the heinous migraine he had acquired made it hard for him to concrete.

"Guys is that you"? Jack asked weakly

"He's worse than I thought we need to get him to the pole infirmary now"! Tooth said with worry

"What them we can't just let them roam free after what they did to jack"? North asked

"What about them they are not the main concern here". Pitch said dryly

"Hate to admit it but nightmare boy is right we need to focus on getting Jack out of here". Bunnymund

"Hold it, if you think we are just going to let you go, after you knocked my sister out you are dead wrong"! Wrath roared as her nails became claws her straight wide teeth became sharp and pointy like a shark her crisom eyes became blood red and fire started spontaneously around her as she let a demonic laugh.

"Time to die!". Wrath cried out as she raised her claws towards Jack but before she could a dark shadow pulled her in and flung her near the wall, Wrath growled as Pitch materialized in front of her his scythe raised near her neck as he looked down at her blankly.

"Nobody makes this boy live a living nightmare but me you will not harm one hair on his head anymore not as long as I am around". Said Pitch with killer instinct

Wrath laughed and said, "You cannot stop us". She said as she clawed Pitch in the face , Pitch screamed as his a long ugly scar went over his right eye. He could feel the blood dripping down his cheek as he looked over at Wrath with anger.

Wrath sighed and said, "Yes get angry it feeds me, your wrath is so dark and sinister it will be able to feed me for months. So much pain and suffering, so much frustration from the guardians and for how they treated you; the many nights of tears and loneliness are coming to me in waves".

"Pitch do something' don't just stand there come on !" Bunny screamed as he hopped near Pitch, a dark red light coming from Pitch as Pitch's eyes turned blood red and his sand began blood red. He turned towards Bunny with anger as he raised his scythe and slashed Bunny, Bunnymund feel down on his knees as Pitch glared down at him.

Bunny was used to him staring at him and the rest of guardians with contempt, but this look was different it scared him. It was the look of a sociopath, a killer a look of a murder. All Pitch wanted was a world of darkness and fear. He never had killed anyone before at least not intentionally, but he could feel Pitch's dark cold care staring at him

Wrath laughed and said, "It's too late the boogeyman belongs to me now, it is no use!".

"Oh no come on snap out of it Pitch come mate Jack needs you remember what you said!"

"No not listen to him he has betrayed you remember he said you still belonged under the beds he wanted to make you disappear forever finish him !". Wrath ordered

Pitch slithered over towards Bunny and slashed him in the back and stomach blood seeping through his blue and white fur, Bunny tried to fight back but Pitch had him pinned down on the ground with his foot. He had dodged out of the way to avoid serious blood loss but he had dropped his boomerangs.

Bunny gasped as Pitch let out a demonic laugh and said, "Please you think I would want to help you guardians after all you did to me ? I had tried , tired several times to get you guys to listen but you never did. It is like I said before you can't kill fear!"

Sandy glared at Pitch and pulled out his whips and flung him back and forth in the air before slamming him down on the ground. But Wrath Pitch stood up raised his hand out as a ball of fire shot out of his hand. Sandy jumped with surprise as Pitch began to fire again, Sandy leapt on his dream cloud and sent around of dreamsand arrows at Pitch trying to knock him out but Pitch slithered and dodged out of the way.

"Sandy you go and help Jack I got this"! Said Tooth bravely as she pulled out her daggers and gripped them firmly waiting for Pitch to attack the six baby teeth alerting her of any danger that she might come in contact with.

"Oh come one what do you think you could can do huh your precious boyfriend is knocked out cold ".

Tooth glared at him. Tooth maybe a kind and loving soul around the guardians but she was a force to be reckoned with when dealing with her enemies. She flew down and slashed Pitch against the face a long scar going across his cheek the blood from the fresh scar mixing with the blood from the scar across his right eye from his battle with Wrath.

Pitch growled at Tooth with frustration as he whirled another round of fire balls at Tooth, Tooth looped around to dodge them as she grabbed Pitch, flew up towards the ceiling , and threw him towards the wall. Pitch coughed as Tooth grabbed Pitch's throat, he wheezed and tried to get her off but every time he struggled it only made Tooth's grip tighter on him.

She glanced over at her baby teeth and said, "Go on girls you know what to do". The Baby teeth nodded as they held up a Tooth box she had recently made. The Wrath Pitch gasped and thrashed around wildly trying to escape knowing that childhood memories will take the anger and rage that Wrath had put inside of him.

Pitch had existed before any of the guardians. But, Tooth was able to get Seraphina to give them her baby teeth that she had preserved like Man in moon requested. He knew that Seraphina might need them someday. He told her to keep them in a safe place when she was first awakened and became Mother Nature.

So in theory in they open the tooth box it might reawaken some of Pitch's memories and if not Tooth had a backup plan.

The wrath Pitch stopped in his tracks as he clutched his head and scratched as the sand turned black again and his eyes turned yellow once again, Pitch glanced towards Wrath and blew nightmare sand in her ear She squirmed and rolled around to get the sand from out but it was too late Wrath screamed as her worst fears were displayed within her mind it was hard for her to tell what was real and what wasn't real.

The wrath Pitch screamed bloody murder as the Baby teeth opened the box, tiny diamond like shapes formed there was a bright blinding light as Pitch was taken inside the memories.

* * *

_Kozmotis Pitchiner had stayed up most of the night making sure that his wife would deliver safely he hoped she has not died in every hour that passed by the more he began to worry, He could still hear his wife screaming in agony the memory he still had fresh in his mind he paced back and forth in the waiting room he could not bare to see his wife in so much pain he loved her too much._

_Kozmotis sat down on the frayed wooden chair in the lower right hand corner of the room as sat up straight in the chair and prayed that his wife and newborn will be okay. _

_"Kozmotis she will be fine you can count on that ". The captain spoke out of the blue he had watched Kozmotis pace back and forth for several hours now and he wanted to keep his best friend's mind at ease. _

_ Kozmotis was not alone. He was with his closest friends and relives His mother had passed at a very young age and he would not wish that on anyone. He wanted his first born child to grow up with both their parents around to help. _

_Kozmotis smiled and said, "Thank Captain I never thought I would be a father". _

_"It is an amazing feeling isn't to create life and watch it grow I assure Kozmotis you will make a great father I know that your mother passed but if she were here she would have loved to see this. "_

_"What do plan on naming her"? The Captain Asked_

_Kozmotis smiled and said, "If it is a girl we plan on naming her Seraphina Emily Jane Pitchner ". _

_Suddenly the doctor stepped out of the bedroom and sighed, "I have some good news and some bad news"._

_Kozmotis jumped up and said, "What is the good news? With hope that his wife and new born was safe. _

_"The good news is the baby delivered safely the bad news is the fearlings are under attack again they can stay in the golden infirmary while you go and fend them off"._

_Kozmotis looked conflicted he could not afford to lose them to those devils that tor at Children's hope, dreams, wonder and memories so that everything can be consumed in never-ending fear. _

_"No I can't do that; I need to see her and the baby I need to protect them!" Kozmotis said _

_"Do not worry General Pitchiner I will protect them"._

_"But Dominic you got four kids and two dogs at home"._

_"Your life is more important than mine, Mr. Pitchner and has long as your family is safe is that is all that matters besides my little boy Gale would understand ". He said with a sad smile _

_Still so formal, you do not have to call me general or Mr. or sir you know Kozmotis said with a smile_

_I know but you know me I'm a teacher's pet always have been here I want to show you your future Dominic said mysteriously has he held up a hand full of cards _

_Kozmotis looked at him oddly as if trying to determine whether or not he was serious, but sat down on the table, He was not sure where his best friend learned how to fortune tell and why he did not know about it, but silently watched has his friend shuffle the cards. Kozmotis watch his friend's expression change from Exited, intruded, to horror. He played all four cards down at the table and said, _

_"The card of Darkness means something going to come maybe not today or tomorrow but in the near future, the card of snow meaning something joyful or cold will come your way that will make you reconsider your life, the card of nature and finally the card of fear"._

Kozmotis gasped at the card of fear he was so blinded with shock and rage that he shoved the cards on the floor and pulled his friend by the collar and said, "That will never happen you are just trying to anger me!

"I'm not you know that I hardly ever lie I picked them at random it was destiny that you got those cards you should consider them".

"So Iam just going to live in fear watching beyond ever counter waiting for this bad thing to come, face it the odds of that happening are close to zero!"

_So with that Kozmotis Pitchner never came back to the infirmary to save his friend that night, blinded by rage and confusion he let his best friend Dominic Connors to die a slow and painful death by fearlings He still things about his dear daughter Emily growing up to be quite the rebellious sprit always sneaking out of the house with permission again. _

_Kozmotis go and find Emily I'm scared screamed Lady Pitchiner as she went over to hug him Kozmotis wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and said, "its okay I will find her"._

_After twenty minutes of looking he found his six year old daughter on the roof looking at the stares her long black hair tied in a bow as she looked at them in awe. _

_"Emily". Kozmotis said sternly as he sat next to her _

_"Aw man, how you found me so quickly! " She whined as she looked over at her father_

_Kozmotis smirked and said, "Easy I just followed the trail of dirt and mud on the roof and found you up here"._

_"Look at all the stars, dad wouldn't it be cool to sail through the universe exploring one constellation at a time!" _

_He laughed at his daughter's enthusiasm and said," That would be cool"_

_They stared at the stars in silence for a while before Kozmotis opened his mouth and said,_

_"They are calling me in again"_

_Emily Jane gasped _

_"What, no you can't do this what if they trick you into releasing them!" _

_"They wouldn't ". Kozmotis said comfortingly trying to make his daughter feel better about the situation but it did not work she just shook her head with disbelief. _

_"What if they do, whatever you do daddy do not give in to the fear, do not quit until the last day please return to me! " Emily screamed with worry _

_You can't keep doing this to us, tell them you can't tell them they can use someone else_

_"I can't do that as the general I can afford to put my other soldiers in danger that is why I took it upon myself to do it, too many lives were taken during this war and I plan to give up my freedom and my life for the belief of children everywhere"._

_Emily looked him and said, I don't understand why risk your life for the belief of people do not know! _

_"You will someday, Emily you have the difficult choice between family and the lives of others here take this as long as you have it we will never be apart I went and bought this yesterday your mother has one, I have one and now you one". He said as he handed the locket over to Emily _

_Emily opened it up and looked down with a smile it was a picture of her and her father both of them smiling as he held her in a warm embrace._

_Six years later_

_ Emily sat alone in the house it had been a month since dream pirates came in looking for her, she had rushed into the house to find one of the windows broken she saw a small doll of herself and followed the trail of broken glass out of the house and near the garden where her mother laid dead on the roses. _

_Emily remembered how she bent down on her knees with shock and devastation as she screamed "NO! " First her dad now her mom, why was life so cruel? _

_Emily had no one left except the moon who would occasionally whisper to her as she tended to the houses vast garden after her mom and dad had left nature was the only thing she had going for her she treated the trees, planets and dirt as if they were her own children. _

_She remained neutral to this found threat that rose six years ago Pitch black she did not know the guy but she understood why he did the things he did. He wanted to be seen heard respected. Just like her._

_One day she had enough she took one of the shards of glass left from when her mother jumped out the window and slit her wrists wear the vital signs pulsed in her wrist until she clasped on the floor and died. _

_Little did she know that the moon had other plans. _

_Emily was levied up into the sky her hair became longer and wilders the vines and trees swarmed together to form an elegant green dress she could hear the trees whispered in her ear, the wind blew furious as she opened her eyes and gasped when she woke up she did not know where she was she was in some forest filled with plant people walked over towards her with awe. _

_"Glad see you are awake my queen "._

_"What, where am I and why calling me queen I thought I died". _

_"You did but the moon revived you my dear we have created to serve you Mother Nature"._

* * *

Wrath Pitch collapsed on the floor as he clutched his head rolling around the floor, his ears ringing as he tried to fight for control all he saw were the guardians faces swirling around him as his vision blurred in and out all he could hear was his daughter's voice echoing in his head "Don't give in to fear, come back to me".

Bunny looked over at Jack and said, "Are you okay mate"? he rushed over towards Jack and untied him. Jack did not say anything. He just looked down at Pitch with shock, as he flew towards him he bent down on his knees and said," Bunny did he just"-

"Yeah as much as I to admit it if it weren't for nightmare boy over there we would have never found you Frostbite".

"Its too bad you all came here for nothing then as soon as we suck out Frost's life force we will kill all of you!".

Bunny scoffed and said, "Oh come on we saw all your moves there is nothing you seven Sheila's can do that will surprise us!"

Greed smirked and said," Really is that what you think, girls you know what to do"!

"Oh man, it's about time"! Gluttony exclaimed as she popped out her gum and hoped on top of Greed

"What are you going to do a cheer for us"? Jack remarked

Greed smiled and said, "No but that was a nice guess".

Pride laughed and said," It is too bad none of you all are as cool and awesome as us!"

Wrath rolled her eyes and said, Sloth wake up!

"Huh"? She asked as she wiped away the drool from her face and looked over at her sisters and said, "Really you guys are going to use that whatever ". She said nonchantly as she flew over and grabbed Wrath's hand they were stand on top of each other like a giant primed

Lust giggled and said, Hi Jack

Jack grimaced and Tooth looked like she wanted to rip Lust's teeth out.

Envy sobbed and said, I wish were not so evil

"Shut up Envy"! All six of them cried out to Envy

Envy whimpered and hopped next to Sloth.

The guardians gasped with shock as they all spun around to form one person she had a combination of different features of all seven sisters she had Lust's pink eyes, Greed's green robe, Sloth's scars, Gluttony's gum bombs, Envy's blue black hair, Wrath's flames and finally Pride's chains.

"Iam SLEVY the spirit of Death for centuries I have been separated into seven souls my Envious soul is the weakest of the bunch for being nice and kind this silences her allowing me to finally be free! She screamed demonic ly as she shot flames up in the air and laughed.

Jack gulped and thought_, And I thought they were bad apart but together this far worse than any other spirit I have fought not even Pitch can compare to this!_

Bunny looked at Slevy and said, "Cricky She taller than me and North combined".

Tooth looked over at them and said," What do we do this bigger than anything we faced "

North laughed and said, "Isn't it obvious we fight, to save the children of the world like always we are guardians we are not about to let this thing take over are we?".

Jack looked at him and said," North have you seen the size of that thing"!

Bunny looked over at North and said, "Hate to admit it but Frostbite's right we can't defeat that thing!"

North smiled and said," Yes but that has never stopped us before, so why should it stop us now?"

"You do not have to we can do it, together".

The guardians turned around to face Pitch; he looked over at the ten foot tall Demon and said,

"Get Jack out of here I will fight her!"

"What are you crazy that think will eat you alive"! Said Bunny

"Does not worry about me just go?"

You heard him everyone to the sleigh North said "The guardians ran towards the sleigh Jack looked back at Pitch with worry he looked like he wanted to say something but the words would not come out.

"And Jack the next time we meet we are enemies again so do not expect me to save you a second time".

Pitch rushed over towards the beast the last thing the guardians saw before North through the snow globe was Pitch shooting one of his nightmare sand arrows at the heart of the monster.

A few weeks later….. at the North Pole.

North, Sandy, Tooth, Bunny and Jack all gathered around the pole the message from Manny came as quite a surprise to the five guardians it had been some time since they had heard anything from the shade spirit that is Pitch black they knew he was not dead because after all you cannot kill fear.

"What's this all about North, you know I have twenty seven more countries to get to". Jack stated as he carried his staff over his shoulder.

"What about me there are billions of kids that lost their teeth that I need to get to!" Tooth cried out

Sandy just watched the guardians fight as he drank eggnog and looked back and forth between the new couple as they argued over whom as the toughest job.

"Oh come on Tooth all you have to do is grab teeth from underneath pillows I have to make invidual snowflakes by hand at least you have help I have to go all around the world delivering snow to people that can't see me!"

"What about Jamie he sees you, and my wings get swore at the end of the day Jack you try flying through some of your snowstorms with bags full of teeth see how you do!" Tooth cried out

"Snow"!

"Teeth "!

"Snow "!

"Teeth "!

"Enough you guys can flirt later"! Bunny cried out as he rubbed the sides of his head hearing the new couple bicker each other was not why he came here he did not understand why they were complaining when he had to do 7 trillion eggs .

"Bunny's right enough you two we all have hard work to do ". North said sternly

"Thank you north ". Bunny said with graduitde

"After all Christmas is in less than a month!" North cried out

Sandy made pictures of the moon as Man in Moon came down to claim the guardians down in person! Seeing Man in Moon come down instead of using moonbeams or shadows to speak was rare you knew when he came down the situation was serious.

Once again Sandy had to put up one of the elf' hats and shake the bells making the other four guardians to turn around as he pointed at Manny.

"Oh Man in Moon Sandy why didn't you say something "? North said

"He did try you guys were too busy arguing to listen anyways since you guys did not pay attention to my signals I had to see what was going myself. Only to find you guys arguing like children, I picked you to protect Children not act like one. ". Man in Moon said

"We are Manny it is my fault Tooth and I were playing around". Jack said sadly

"It is okay Jack, at least you have an excuse to act young since you did die young however North and Bunny do not".

"What about Sandy he is older than all of us"! Bunny said

"Sandy did not argue he just sat their sipping his cup of eggnog ". Said Manny

"Anyways I called here because I have chosen a new guardian". He added

The guardians gasped and thought, Who_ is it?_

"Kozmotis Pitchner". Man in Moon said

"Who is that"? Jack asked

"He is a great hero the general of the Golden age forced to live in the shadows after being taken over by fearlings ". He explained to the guardians

"He has many names but the name but now days he calls himself Pitch Black".

The end


End file.
